ps2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystery Man
Hello, I'm going to cut this short just to get on quickly. Minecraft may be a game where you go on adventures, build awesome things, survive, battle monsters, gather supplies. But deep down it has a dark character so Minecraft is more a horror game. His name, Herobrine. Herobrine is a player that haunts players of Minecraft, Notch (creator of MC) said he removed him, but they keep making youtube videos of recording, but I think it's edited footage, that's what Notch said. Well, here is the story................................ My friend and I yesterday were at his house, and I brought Minecraft Over with me, as we can play Multiplayer there, on my TV I can't I don't have High Definition, and We just created a random creative world and shortened the name to new, when we spawned in the world, I thought it was wierd that we both spawned together, while my friend said how strange it was, I said "Look!" and what I saw, was so strange, I thought he was in our world, "him". What we were looking at, there was a patch of sand in a little water pool, and It had a two block space with a big massive mouth! Me and my friend were freaked out, but I just calmed down and told him to shut up, as It was probably random. We decided to move on, but we encountered more mysterious signs along the way. The next couple of signs we came to were more mysterious than the other ones. Firstly, we came to a carved out H. We thought nothing of it but my friend did say something. Then I thought "something's wrong" As we came to a carved out E, then a R. We were damn terrified. We ran for our lives, then we came along to a small lava pool. Right in the middle of a grass patch, and there where also little water patches all over, the only ones we found was some water blocks that spelled I so we know it was spelling Herobrine, so we Found 4 letters out of 9, Her i That are the letters of Herobrine we found, but then when we came to a mountaint to build on. My friend told me to look at the mountain and I looked closley and it was spelling Hero So, we knew instantly who it was. Then I don't know if my mind was playing tricks on me, but I looked down on the ground and looked closley behind the tree, and it looked like there was a blue square block with steves trousers below it, and we could see some arms dangling down. We couldn't see from the Square block up. So we belive it was herobrine. After that we left the world and that was that. We stopped playing MC then Well, that is our story. (The last part was not real, but I thought I saw it but no. I just said that to add suspense the rest is real :) )